


Coup Du Sombrero

by midnight12181



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight12181/pseuds/midnight12181
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tuesdays, Sebastian continued showing up late to practice, and he continued to duck out of practice somewhere within the group of guys as they were leaving. It was really starting to piss Hunter off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coup Du Sombrero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr - sprinkwrites.tumblr.com
> 
> Title: Coup du Sombrero  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: None  
> Song: All-American Rejects - Dirty Little Secret  
> Notes: coffeewithcourvoisier prompted [this](http://coffeewithcourvoisier.tumblr.com/post/46095347807/there-are-a-lot-of-sebastian-playing-lacrosse-but). And then this happened.

Sebastian slid into the practice room twenty minutes late for practice. His uniform was obviously hastily put on, his normally perfect hair spiked up randomly with… was that sweat?

Hunter wrinkled his nose, pushing at the cat on his lap to get Mr. Puss to jump down. “So nice of you to join us,” he drawled, standing from his usual chair. “Care to tell us what’s more important than making it to practice on time?”

“Oh,” came Sebastian’s oh-so-intelligent answer. “I went out for a run. Lost track of time.”

“Right,” Hunter returned, not believing him for a minute.

Hunter left it at that, deciding he would get to the bottom of it after practice.

—-

On Tuesdays, Sebastian continued showing up late to practice, and he continued to duck out of practice somewhere within the group of guys as they were leaving. It was really starting to piss Hunter off.

It was an abnormally warm Friday afternoon, many of the Warbler boys having a free period after lunch. Hunter walked out into the grassy outdoor commons, fully intending to enjoy the weather before the snow started flying.

“Hunter!”

The boy in question glanced up, seeing Jeff, Nick and Thad kicking around a soccer ball. He jogged over towards them, smile touching the corners of his mouth. He’d played varsity soccer at the academy, but he’d transferred a little too late to join Dalton’s team. That, and he wanted to focus on the main reason he’d gotten the scholarship to Dalton: the Warblers.

It was quickly obvious that he was the best player in the square they’d formed, kicking the ball back and forth to each other. After quite a few harmless passes, Jeff tried kicking it in some ridiculous fashion he’d claimed he saw some guy do on Youtube. The ball sailed towards Hunter’s head, and without thinking, he ducked down and tried to head the ball back to Jeff. His angle was a little off, and it went sailing through the air behind him.

“Sebastian! Head’s up!” Nick called as Hunter turned to see the ball sailing for the unsuspecting boy.

Hunter watched as Sebastian turned, eyes going from their group to the ball quickly sailing towards him. He dropped the paperback he’d been holding, moving forward to trap the ball with his chest. It bounced to the ground, his foot quickly going under it to kick it up. He juggled the ball from foot to foot, watching the four of them stare, a smirk spreading across Sebastian’s face. He let the ball hit the ground, but instead of passing it back to them, he dribbled towards them. Hunter wasn’t completely impressed – anyone could juggle a soccer ball given enough practice – and he stepped forward to steal the ball from Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed to have other plans.

Faking Hunter right, he slid the ball up the back of his leg, kicking it forward in a rainbow kick as he slid left. Coming to a stop in the middle of the four boys, Sebastian stepped down, the ball under his foot.

“Not as easy to do in dress shoes,” he said, smirk still firmly planted on his face.

“So… you play?” Hunter asked, eyes dropping to the ball under Sebastian’s foot.

“Yeah, you could say that.” Sebastian rolled his foot down the ball, kicking it up to catch it in his hands and set it against his hip. “And that’s why I’m late on Tuesdays. Soccer practice runs late.”

“I thought you only played lacrosse,” Thad mentioned, face showing how thoroughly impressed he was.

“Only in the spring. Fall is for  _football_.” The French pronunciation rolled off his tongue like water.

“And you couldn’t just tell me… why?” Hunter questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Tell my dirty little secret and not have the pleasure of watching you beat yourself up coming up with what I could possibly be doing? Perish the thought, Clarington.”


End file.
